Glen Anderson
Glen Malcolm Anderson (born April 24, 1970), is an American politician who currently represents Pennsylvania's 17th Congressional District in the U.S. House of Representatives. Anderson's work in Congress has been characterized by his focus on education and small business policy. In early 2017, Anderson declared himself a candidate for Governor of Pennsylvania. Early Life and Education''' Glen was born to Patrice and Robert Anderson of Anderson Industrial, a giant in the manufacturing of industrial equipment and machinery. Glen’s grandfather, Leonard Anderson, founded the business after returning from WW2, and it has since become a Pennsylvania institution, employing thousands across the state. As a result, Glen's childhood was comfortable, and it is widely observed that he is one of the wealthier members of congress due to his family's prestige.' Glen attended Penn State and earned a Bachelor of Science in Business Economics, then proceeding on and acquiring a Masters in Business Administration. During college, he worked as an intern with the office of Pennsylvania senator Raymond Gootlatch and operated frequently in conjunction with the senator's foreign affairs adviser. During this time, he also volunteered for other local candidates for office and generally involved himself in the democratic process as much as possible. Pre-Congress Career' After College, Anderson was encouraged by his mother to accept a congressional position as a legislative aide for the Senator Gootlatch, a position he graciously accepted. During this time, he held various part time jobs in D.C. as a waiter and fitness trainer, primarily in order to gain work experience that would prove helpful in the future. Following Senator Gootlatch's retirement in 2004, Glen briefly worked as a writer for the conservative advocacy group "America Tomorrow", writing several pieces before taking a position as a speechwriter for Vice President Charles Dickney in 2004. In 2006, Anderson returned to Pennsylvania, taking up a position as a marketing consultant and lobbyist for his family's business and preparing for his own eventual bid into politics. House of Representatives In 2012, Anderson ran to unseat incumbent Democrat Peggy Epps in Pennsylvania’s 17th Congressional District, winning 55% of the vote in part due to a national republican wave and his family's positive name recognition in the area. Shortly after his election, Anderson's more moderate positions on social issues became evident. Notably, the congressman has avoided social issues as much as possible since taking office, and is often easily whipped by the House leadership on votes without difficulty, according to a congressional aide. While in Congress, Anderson has authored multiple bills to help protect and benefit emergency responders, specifically firefighters mainly arguing that volunteer firefighters should be provided healthcare by organizations they volunteer with. In 2015, he began championing education reform and joined the Committee on Education and the Workforce eventually coming to chair the committee after the 2016 election. He has consistently favored expanding merit pay for teachers and introducing ESA and voucher programs, and he was the author of the DC voucher pilot program. Anderson has authored a number of bi-partisan bills while in office. Among them was the; 21st Century Agriculture Act of 2017, which made a number of improvements to the tax code regarding farmers which was co-sponsored by Progressive Senator Reginaldo Alphonsey, the Educational Facility Rehabilitation Act which created a block grant program to restore crumbling schools and was co-sponsored by rural democrat rep Blair Barnum, the Strengthening Our Pediatric Workforce Act of 2017 which gave incentive doctors specializing in pediatrics and was co-sponsored by Maine Democratic Rep James Prazek, the Innovation in America Act of 2017 which expanded the research credit for domestic manufacturers and was co-sponsored with Virginia Democratic Rep Albert Fransworth, the Save Local and Small Business Act which lifted a number of regulatory and tax burdens on small businesses co-sponsored by Republican congressman from Ohio Brandon Kiser, and the Student Fiscal Literacy Act which created a grant for schools that taught personal finance and fiscal literacy. In addition to chairing the Committee on Education and the Workforce, Anderson sits on the Committee on Transportation and Infrastructure, and the Small Business and Financial Services Committee. Electoral History '''Pennsylvania 17th Congressional District Republican Primary, 2012 Relying on the name recognition of his family, private wealth and the political connections he obtained while working for Senator Gootlatch and in D.C. His main opponents were Martin Paggs, a lawyer and republican candidate in the past 2 elections and Susan Edwards and staunch social conservative. Pennsylvania 17th Congressional District Election, 2012 After winning the primary Glen embarked on an ambitious door to door campaign to promote pro business policies as well as opposition to the Winston Administration. After soundly winning a debate again Congresswoman Epps and viciously attacking her support of Winston, Glen won with a strong showing. He pledged pursue an agenda to combat unemployment, the housing crisis and took a moderate stance on Winstoncare. Pennsylvania 17th Congressional District Election, 2014 Peggy Epps would return to fight for her old seat this time with illegal immigration, the economy and wealth inequality being major themes. Epps would take large swipes at Anderson for being a child of privilege and that she would lead the charge against income inequality. Anderson pledge to expand support job creating measures such as the Keystone Pipeline, tackling the deficit and to support a "repeal and replace" of Winstoncare. Both candidates shared a moderate view on immigration but Anderson's call for "enforcement first" energized the more conservative voters in the district. Pennsylvania 17th Congressional District Election, 2016 Small business owner Vincent Alders was a pro business democrat which undercut the traditional support of Anderson. Anderson considered Gonzalez in the republican primary but ultimately decided to stay out of the primary, instead he stuck to a platform based on his record of cutting regulations, and support tax cuts as well as his steps toward more affordable education and higher quality schools. Political Positions Anderson is generally considered to be a politically moderate or "establishment" Republican. Economic Policy When asked about a potential balanced budget amendment, Anderson called it a “gimmick” but has stressed that enforcing fiscal discipline is vital. As a congressman, Anderson has geared his message towards blue collar workers, advocating for the return of industrial jobs to America, chiefly by making the nation more business friendly and cutting regulation. Controversially, Anderson has advocated for raising the minimum wage, though it is chiefly his belief that it is an issue to be resolved at the state level not the federal one. While maintaining his focus on education throughout his tenure, he has picked up a secondary but growing focus on the fiscal policy of the United States, especially in light of the 2016 presidential election. Anderson has called the RLSA an “abomination and avoidance of federal responsibility”. Social Policy Anderson is a proponent of Same-Sex Marriage, and opposed DOMA, supporting Oberfell v. Hodges. On abortion a self described "Pro-Life Moderate" often following the party line when it came to federal policy with few exception. Gun Control Anderson is a moderate on gun policy, publicly supporting the second amendment and the rights of hunters, though stating that he would support 'reasonable and effective' gun control measures. 2016 Election Notably, Anderson did not endorse Republican Presidential Nominee Calvin Reed in the 2016 General Election, saying to a local news affiliate, “I heavily favor Reed, but I do not have a political record to base an endorsement on”. This inaction caused a great deal of political blowback, which played a role in his close re-election victory. 2018 Gubernatorial Bid Anderson was the first Republican to announce his enterance into the 2018 Pennsylvania Gubernatorial race, announcing very early and securing support from various factions within the party. Glen has recieved endorsements from various members of the GOP, including Connecticut rising star Carter Roberts, Senator Diane Lane, and Far-Right Alabama Senator Alois Kramer. Glen went so far as to rally with Kramer in an area known as the "West Virginia of Pennsylvania" the extremely conservative areas around Pittsburgh, a move pundits described as an attempt by Anderson to "cover his bases" and prevent a challenger from the right from emerging. A short time later, Anderson was "blindsided" by Senator Kramer's announcement he would seek the nomination for the presidency in 2020, initiating a primary contest against incumbent Calvin Reed. Anderson went on to denounce the move, going on to hold a rally with moderate Wisconsinite and Washington insider Diane Lane. Personal Life Anderson is divorced. He has called the split "amicable", but his wife has primary custody of their 11 year old daughter due to the nature of his political career. Anderson frequently visits his daughter. Anderson is known to be extremely fit, keeping a strict exercise routine and running several miles every morning, with a focus on cardio.'' Category:Republican Category:Representative